Donphan
/ |dexhoenn= / |evofrom=Phanpy |gen=Generation II |species=Armor Pokémon |type=Ground |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=264.6 lbs. |metweight=120.0 kg |ability=Sturdy |dw=Sand Veil |egg1=Field |body=08 |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Donphan (Japanese: ドンファン Donfan) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three claws. Evolution Donphan is the evolved form of Phanpy, which evolves at level 25. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 28, Silver Cave, Victory Road (Silver Only) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Route 45 |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Evolve Phanpy |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Phanpy |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Phanpy |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Phanpy |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Phanpy |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 28, Mt. Silver, Victory Road (HeartGold Only) |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=Common}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house. |silver=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow. |crystal=Because this Pokémon's skin is so tough, a normal attack won't even leave a scratch on it. |ruby=Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily. |sapphire=If Donphan were to tackle with its hard body, even a house could be destroyed. Using its massive strength, the Pokémon helps clear rock and mud slides that block mountain trails. |emerald=A Donphan is so strong it can easily haul a dump truck. Its hide has toughened to a rock-hard state. An ordinary sort of attack won't even leave a scratch. |firered=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow. |leafgreen=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house. |diamond=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |pearl=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |platinum=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |heartgold=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house. |soulsilver=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow. |black=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |white=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |black 2=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |white 2=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. |x=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house. |y=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow.}} Stats Sprites |border= |gldspr = G 232 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 232 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 232 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 232 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 232 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 232 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 232 front.png |dpsprf = DP 232f front.png |ptspr = DP 232 front.png |ptsprf = DP 232f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 232 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 232f front.png |bwspr = Donphan BW.gif |b2w2spr = Donphan BW.gif |xyspr=Donphan-M XY.gif |xysprf=Donphan-F XY.gif |xysprs=Donphan-M Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs=Donphan-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Donphan-M XY.gif |orassprf=Donphan-F XY.gif |orassprs=Donphan-M Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs=Donphan-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Donphan Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Donphan Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime 's Donphan]] Many Pokémon trainers own Donphan. Ash owns a Donphan, which was last used at the Sinnoh League against Conway's Shuckle. A Shiny Donphan appeared in the anime in the episode Date Expectations. Trainers with a Donphan *Ash *Tyson *Ethan Trivia *Donphan and Tyranitar have the same species. They are both known as Armor Pokémon. *Pokémon Crystal is the only known game in which Donphan lifts up its trunk. *Kenta Miyake, who plays Giovanni in the original Japanese anime series voices Donphan in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime. *According to Trading cards for the first movie, Donphan was originally named Donfan. *The names Phanpy and Donphan may be derived from the character names Pompy and (Tom) Doniphan from the classic western film, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance. This was mentioned in a Players Pulse letter in Nintendo Power Magazine by a fan of the games. Gallery 232Donphan_OS_anime.png 232Donphan_OS_anime_2.png 232Donphan_OS_anime_3.png 232Donphan_Dream.png 232Donphan_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon